L'inganno della primavera
by angela300
Summary: Cuando alguien piensa en Miura Haru a su mente llega la imagen de una chica feliz y despistada, pero que pasaría si detrás de esa pantalla de chica buena se escondiera en realidad un oscuro secreto?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personajes OC **

**Summary: cuando alguien piensa en Miura Haru a su mente llega la imagen de una chica feliz y despistada, pero que pasaría si detrás de esa pantalla de chica buena se escondiera en realidad un oscuro secreto?**

.-" Diálogos "

.-**Recuerdos**

.-_**Pensamientos**_

.-** Prologo**

Mi vida no es más que un engaño

Una mentira que utilice para mis propios propósitos

Porque eso es lo que los asesinos hacen

Pero un día todo cambio

Porque había cometido el peor error, que un asesino pudo cometer

Empecé a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos

Y así fue como empecé a perderlo todo

**o-o-o-o**

Nanimori una pacífica y tranquila ciudad, habitada de amigables personas, en especial en esta época del año donde el frio y duro invierno se acaba y florece la radiante primavera si pudiera describir lo que Nanimori es para mí con una palabra esa seria… Redención

El amanecer en Namimori , los rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana una habitación, donde yacía descansando una joven de no más de 16 años. Respiraba con tranquilidad disfrutando de fuese lo que estuviese soñando, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de estar dormida.

Unos minutos pasaron antes que su despertador sonara con fuerza, haciendo que ella se girara en la cama y abriera sus ojos de forma perezosa, mostrando un par de orbes café chocolate, y callara el sonido proveniente de dicho aparato. Se sentó entonces en la cama y se estiro ligeramente para desentumecer su cuerpo por haber pasado tanto tiempo acostada, sintiendo como sus huesos se ponían en su lugar antes de levantarse y tender la cama, el nombre de la chica era Miura Haru, estudiante de primer año en la preparatoria Namimori.

Se colocó el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía. La falda a tablones color azul marino le llegaba a medio muslo, llevando una camisa escolar blanca manga larga fajada a la misma, con un corbatín en moño color rojo, un chaleco escolar en un azul ligeramente, casi no se notaba, más claro que la falda, y un par de calcetas del mismo color que llegaban por sobre sus rodillas, dejando a penas una separación de tres dedos del borde de su falda.

Se dirigió entonces frente al espejo de su tocador, cepillando su larga cabellera castaña oscura con total tranquilidad, recogiéndola en una coleta alta como siempre y dejando algunos mechones traviesos sobre su rostro, los cuales calmo con un par de broches evitando que imposibilitaran su vista y se colocó la chaqueta formal del uniforme, la cual era de color caqui con el escudo de la preparatoria en la zona del corazón, y con eso estuvo lista para comenzar su día.

Llevo su mirada al reloj sobre su escritorio, el cual marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Aún tenía el suficiente tiempo antes de irse al instituto. Mas tomo su mochila y bajo al primer piso, lo siguiente que hizo fue guardar el dinero en su monedero, y a su vez guardar este en su mochila, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y colocarse sus zapatos para abandonar la residencia, asegurándose de que la misma estuviese bien cerrada.

Se encontraban ya frente a la entrada principal del instituto, entro en el edificio, dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su respectivo salón, apenas subían las escaleras, un escandaloso pero gracioso sonido proveniente de su celular para aviso de los mensajes. Saco el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta beige, abriendo el mismo para revisar el mensaje.

De: _**Número Desconocido**_

Asunto:

_**Haruka…**_

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo

"N-no puede ser…-" dijo su mirada era ocultada con su flequillo, negándose a aceptarlo y haciéndose creer que solo era una mala broma de alguien sin nada que hacer, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases, una vez dentro del salón, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, caminando hacia donde estaba su lugar y recargándose en el pupitre con la mirada puesta en la puerta, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de algunos de sus compañeros. La puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando a la vista a un chica de estatura baja, y clara cabellera castaña corta y ojos miel, vestida con el uniforme de Namimori. Esta sonrió tiernamente hacia su amiga, acercándose a ella.

"Buenos días, Haru-chan" dijo tranquilamente, sentándose en la banca que estaba a un lado de la chica.

"Buenos días, Kyoko-chan " dijo la chica tratando de formar una sonrisa, aunque solo consiguió una pequeña sonriendo

"¿Te encuentras bien Haru-chan? " pregunto mirando a su amiga, algo preocupada al no verla con su característica sonrisa, Haru solo asintió "¿Estas segura?"

"No te preocupes Kyoko-chan solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo" dijo elevando su sonrisa.

**o-o-o-o**

Un potente timbre sonó por todo el instituto, dando fin a la jornada escolar y dando inicio al anhelado descanso de sus estudiantes. La mayoría de los jóvenes abandonaron los salones de clases, todo el día paso con tranquilidad, pero no para Haru la cual no había podido concentrarse y se le notaba nerviosa toda la clase, ya solo quedaba ella en el salón de clases cuando…

Al momento la puerta fue abierta por un joven de cabellera castaña

"¿Todavía sigues aquí Kyoko-chan? "Pregunto tranquila, aunque algo extrañada por la presencia de su amiga

"Claro, estaba algo preocupada por ti así que decidí acompañante a casa"

"Gracias, pero creí que hoy Tsuna-san y tu tendrían una cita hoy"

"Ah, Tsuna, dijo que tendría algo que hacer así que saldremos después" dijo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se mostró en el rostro por unos instantes, para luego volver a la normalidad, ella arqueo una ceja algo dudosa por la respuesta de su amiga

"De acuerdo"

**o-o-o-o**

Íbamos caminando por las tranquilas calles de Nanimori, mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales, por alguna razón la atmosfera que sentía era totalmente diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba con Kyoko, normalmente siempre era cálida y alegre pero en este momento la sentía algo fría y fingida

"Kyoko te encuentras bien"

"Claro porque no debería de…"dijo antes de ser abruptamente cortada de por Haru

"Sigues usando ese mismo horrendo perfume Suzume"

"Q-que dices Haru-chan" dijo mientras se mostraba de manera confundida

"No tienes que seguir usando esa ilusión es realmente molesto" dijo de manera fría y tajante

"¡Mou!, que fría" dijo mientras una neblina color índigo la envolvía y la imagen de la pelinaranja se trasformaba en una de cabello negro largo y fleco en forma de M, de piel clara de ojos de un color rojo intenso

"Fuiste tú la que la del mensaje con mi…nombre" dijo molesta

"No pensé que te molestaría Haruka, ups, perdón ahora debo llamarte Haru ¿no?"

"¿Que es lo que haces aquí?"

"Tengo algo importante que decirte" su rostro cambio drásticamente a una expresión de seriedad

"Que puede ser tan importante para que _**Principessa illusione,**_viniera hasta aquí para decírmelo" dijo en un ligero tono burlon

"Es un mensaje de…Alexandra"

"L-la Boss"

.-

.-

.-

**Y bien que les pareció les gusto, la odiaron ,dejen su comentarios para ver que les pareció XD, la verdad soy nueva con esto de la clasificación Drama, pero tratare de esforsarme**

**Ángel Fuera…**


End file.
